The subject matter of this specification relates generally to graphical user interfaces.
Some of today's portable devices include a touch-sensitive display. A graphical user interface can be displayed on the touch-sensitive display. A user of a device can interact with the graphical user interface by making contact with the touch-sensitive display. The device, being a portable device, can also be carried and used by a user while the user is in motion. While the user and the device is in motion, the user's dexterity with respect to the touch-sensitive display can be disrupted by the motion, detracting form the user's experience with the graphical user interface.